The present invention relates to a mobile phone with sliding housings, and in particular to a mobile phone positioning the sliding housings thereof by a cam abutting a track.
Mobile phones with two housings are generally either rotatable with one housing hinged on the other or with one housing slidably disposed on the other. With sliding mobile phones, the housings, by sliding from each other, allow more display space. Japan application publication No. 2001-24762 discloses a mobile phone with two phone housings. One main housing is provided with a display and the other provided with a keypad thereon. The keypad retracts to reveal the display.
However, in this structure, the keypad is fixed in position by friction only, a neither precise nor reliable means, with unexpected sliding possibly interrupting use of the display.